Painting your Heart
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: Angry at her mother, Tea heads out for a night walk. While still being angry, she is confronted by a stranger who helps her. Who is this stranger? And why did he give Tea his "heart?"
1. Chapter 1

**RazzBerrieCharm:...Um...where do I begin...**

**Yuna and Haruki:...Where SHOULDN'T you begin...*rolling their eyes***

**Razz: Um...I apologize for not submitting ANYTHING over the past year...I had a lot of "stuff" to do...**

**Haruki: Like changing my name for no apparent reason...  
**

**Yuna: Or dying in your senior year of high school...Anime Central was worth it though...  
**

**Razz: Yeah, Anime Central was awesome...Too much randomness... Any who, this is for all those people in the Atem and Tea: Eternal Love community. I fell bad for being in that community and not submitting anything. I love this couple and I hope this story would show that. BTW, Atem might seem a little...OOC-ish...Just imagine him when he lost Yugi to the Orichalcos and he was all depressed. And again, I apologize for not submitting ANYTHING...I hope I'm making up for that with this new story.  
**

"Aaa...aaa..accchhooooo!" A twenty-two year old brunette sniffed after a very loud sneeze. Well, that's what you get when you're walking down the park at night. Not to mention that it's freezing outside. In the middle of February.

This young woman didn't mind that. It's the sneezing out of nowhere that worries her. She wondered if she was getting sick. She quickly took off one of her pink gloves and touched her forehead. Good, no fever. _Though... maybe I should go home,_ she thought, _if I stay out here any longer I might actually get sick and I can't let the kids down!_ Pumped up, she turned around and walked back to her apartment.

Many would wonder why such a lady would go out late at night. Tea Gardner wonders about that as well. _You just need some time off. Maybe this wasn't the right time, but you needed to think._ She stopped and thought about it. She quickly turned the other way and started walking away from her apartment. _You need more time! Why so suddenly!_

She tightened her white coat to bring her more warmth while her black leggings did nothing to protect her from the wind. _Just a little bit more, then I'll go home._ She started to walk faster. _...But...a little more what?..._

Tea, you could say, is quite a beautiful lady, though she doesn't see it. Her hair in a perfect shade of brown at shoulder length, eyes that mirrors that of the ocean, and hiding beneath her white coat is a body built by a well known dance teacher. _The kids..._Tea thought_...I bet they would hate the idea of me getting married._ The idea sent shivers in her spine and not in a good way...

_Then again, it would make mom happy,_ Tea frowned. The idea of bringing her mother happiness irritated her. Her mother was a famous talent agent. Lyra Gardner, having already brought up three Hollywood superstars to the acting world, sought nothing in life but the best in everything. Her daughter was an exception. Having to divorce her husband, and dealing with future stars, Lyra never had time to be there for her daughter. In fact, Lyra has to be reminded by her secretary about her daughter's very own existence.

But when it comes to romance...Lyra was always there by her daughter's side. Much to Tea's demise.

Tea knew that her mother wanted her to get married. Heck, her mother practically sets up Tea with random guys almost everyday. Tea always ended up dumping them or not even showing up for the date. She always told her mother that either he wasn't her type or she was busy. Luckily her mother was too busy to notice her daughter's lack of interest to bother her about it. Then again, Lyra would always find someone else.

Tea let out a heavy sigh. But this time, her mother went too far.

Her mother hosted a Valentine's Day party, at Tea's apartment. It would seem that her mother's secretary had made an extra copy of Tea's apartment key. Tea had just come from teaching a dance class when she got home. Tired, and sweaty looking, she excused herself only to find out that her mother wanted her to join her and her friends and forget about changing into something decent. She even added that she looked "great," though Tea saw her mother rolling her eyes.

Twenty minutes into the party, Tea wanted to scream. It seemed that her ex-boyfriend was there.

She hated him. They grew up together and dated as soon as they entered middle school. It wasn't until high school that Jeff dumped her on Prom Night. And right in front of the entire student body. They didn't even entered the school and already Jeff was talking about seeing other people.

Except tonight, Jeff was talking about how a fool he was. Tea just sneered at him. She couldn't believe that Jeff was actually asking her out after what had happened six years ago. She was even surprised that Jeff even remember dating her.

Though Jeff and Tea didn't talk to each other for the past few years, it would seemed that Jeff and her mother did. Tea noticed by the way her mother was talking to Jeff.

This added suspicion about the entire party.

And Tea was right.

In a short while, she found Jeff on one knee and holding a small velvet box.

He talked about how he sensed back in their childhood that they were meant to be together. That he had changed and how he regretted dumping her back in their high school days.

Tea just ran out of the party.

Now, trying to keep herself from dying of pneumonia, Tea was walking around trying to think on why her brain wanted her to marry. There would be no good coming out of this. So her mother would be happy but that doesn't mean that she had to sacrifice her happiness for something as stupid as this. In fact, why was she even considering marrying a narcissist!

She stopped walking. She couldn't hold it any more. "IT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA, RIGHT MOM! WHAT THE HELL!" Tea ran on the snow covered ground and started to trash about. She took fistfuls of snow and threw it around, punched the snow, kicked it, shouted profanity at it. Everything that a person could think of doing when they exploded, Tea did it.

Exhausted, Tea collapsed on the snow and looked at the cloud covered sky. Out of breath, and feeling cold, she wondered how her life would be like if she went with her father rather than staying with her mother. It would less crappy than this, that's for sure...Tea closed her eyes as cold tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"You know, you'll get sick if you stay down there any longer?"

Tea jumped up to see a tall man in front of her. At first, she thought he was some hobo. The man was wearing an unusually long black coat and some type of beanie hat that covered some of his hair, blond bangs were hanging freely and covering his eyes.,Though the bangs were covering them, Tea was able to see an amethyst type color in his eyes. His eyes didn't show concern for Tea but curiosity. The man was probably wondering why a young woman like Tea was lying on the snow this late at night. Tea couldn't blame him.

"I know..I-I just...I'm trying to find something..." Tea moved her arm, showing the man the snow where she was having her "small" fit.

The man arched an eyebrow, though Tea could barely see it, she knew he was doing it. Who wouldn't? "Hmm..." The man turned around and walked away. As Tea got up, she noticed the man stopped behind a tree nearby. _Oh man, did he hear me?_ She brushed off snow from her back and walked towards the man. As she got closer, she noticed a painting canvas on a wooden tripod like thing. The man didn't seem to notice his visitor, even if he did, he showed no sign of it. He just continued to where he left off: painting a a baby deer with its mother. Tea was appalled at how the animals looked so real. She slowly moved closer to get a better view.

Like something from Bambi, the calf was in front of its mother, in a forest welcoming the light of dawn. The orange-blue colored sunrise peeking from the horizon, lighting up the trees and the two deers, covering then with them with the dawn's shadows. It was weird how there were more shadows than colors, but it makes the painting work.

"So...your mother made you angry?" The man asked.

Tea gasped. So the man was listening to her tantrum...what should she do?

She was figuring out what to say when she noticed the man putting down his paintbrush on a small platform table next to the painting. He turned around, freed his hand from a black glove, and patted softly on Tea's head. "Why would you be mad at your mother? You're an adult. Anything any adult would say to you, including your mother, should be the last thing in your mind. Its as if you're mad at a decision you made. If anything, you should be happy that you made a decision on your own. Why? Because you're an adult. It is, in fact, your life. Don't go on blaming other people for some decision you made. You had a reason to do it." He suddenly flash a smile that made Tea's heart skip a beat, or two. "C'mon now, you're a pretty looking woman. And if I'm right, you probably have the most radiant smile a young woman can have. If I can have this honor, will you smile for me?"

Tea was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She only just met this strange man and now he's asking for her to smile. For what?

But, looking into those amethyst eyes, she couldn't refuse. Blocking whatever happened back in her apartment from the deepest part of her mind, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and smiled.

She felt two strong hands on her shoulders. Tea quickly opened her eyes and saw that the stranger was giving her the most handsome smirk that any man would never accomplish. "That's what I'm talking about." He let go of her and started to pack his things. As he was packing he turned around to see Tea still standing there. He pondered a bit and took something out from his pocket. "Here. In case you feel like screaming again." The stranger took one of Tea's hand and places something on it, he then closed her hand. He later winked and went back to packing.

As if a spell was broken, Tea came back from where ever she was, probably day dreaming, and looked at her closed hand. She turned back to the stranger and noticed that the man was already on his way.

Afraid of whatever would come out of her hand, Tea took a few moments to recollect herself. She then opened her hand and saw a small red "thing" with one small angelic wing on the side of the "thing." Tea gave the "thing" a quick squeezed and blushed as she figured out what it was.

It was one of those anger management things, you know, when you have to squeeze it a couple of times to calm you down...At least it's cute, she calmly thought. Though it wasn't a ball, it was shaped as a heart...Tea didn't know what to make of this.

She gave the small heart a tight squeeze.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Atem Motou walked calmly into his apartment. _What a long day,_ he thought. He had just spent the last six hours at the park trying to finish another painting. He would have finished if he hadn't heard that weird young woman screaming about her mother...

He chuckled to himself. He had always found women boring. But this woman...something about her...It somehow intrigued him and made him regret leaving the young woman alone. Though Atem had a feeling that she would be alright.

As he walked to his couch, he notice the answering machine had a couple of messages. Frowning, Atem pushed the play button. He found himself regretting it.

"Atem! Where the hell are you! You were suppose to be here at the dinner party six hours ago! You better have a good excuse this time you ungrateful bag of meat! In fact, why don't you do yourself a favor and let the dogs eat you! Just stop back at your REAL home and let my dogs devour you so you wouldn't be a pest to anyone ever again! Gods! What use would you be to other people! As a matter a fact-"

Atem let the machine play his uncle's favorite rant while he slipped into his bedroom. Collapsing on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and lets himself drift into sleep.

That night, instead of dark, depressing nightmares he usually has, he dreamed of that young woman giving him another one of her radiant smiles.

**Razz: I hope you all like it. If you like it, I'll continue it...if not...well...more time for college papers, I guess.**

**Yuna: Or...you can start on that costume for Anime Central 2011...**

**Razz: o.O...Why did I create you anyway?1  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**RazzBerrieCharm: ...If anyone asks, I blame life for the tardiness of this chapter...but enough about me, enjoy this belated chapter! *Looks around* Hey...where are those random OCs that keep showing up here?**

Tea looked over her class of young ballet dancers. She couldn't help but smile at all the little girls who would always come to the Domino City Community Center to attend her classes. All twenty young girls were sitting down on the wooded floor, looking up at their ballet teacher who was about to announce something.

"Alright everyone, remember to get enough practice for the recital in two weeks!" Smiling, the entire class yelled in agreement to their favorite teacher. As Tea was about to announce something else, she noticed a line of parents outside the door of the studio. She mentally grinned, her class wouldn't like this.

"Okay everyone, your parents are here! That means one thing..." Not believing their teacher, all the girls turned their heads to see their parents eagerly waiting for them the door. All at once, the class groaned in disappointment. They didn't want to leave.

Not wanting them to leave with grim faces, Tea quickly thought of something that might cheer them up. Happily, she added, "Oh c'mon everyone! It's not like I'm going to disappear or anything. I'll be here next week!" she said, reassuring them The girls excitedly ran to their dance teacher and gave her a hug. Happy inside, Tea couldn't help but smile. She loved each and every one of them. Nothing in her life would make her think otherwise.

As the girls were gathering their things, the parents were gathering around Tea to thank her for another day of teaching their little girls how to dance beautifully like her. Flustered, Tea waved them off, "Oh no, it's nothing. Really..." She still wasn't used to this. At the end of class, the parents would always close in around her to thank her; always saying that she was the best dance instructor they had ever met. The girls would sometimes join their parents with even more thank-yous and promises of one day being just like their favorite dancer. Luckily for Tea, the girls were now spending more time layering themselves with long sleeves and jackets as the wind outside was blowing even harsher these days.

"Daaaaddd...I need help with my zipper!" A red-head young girl named Jessica was practically shouting across the studio as she was calling her father.

More girls were asking for their parents help, reluctantly, the parents had to excuse themselves and helped their daughters bundle up.

Leaving her room to breathe, Tea watched as the parents were helping their daughters. In a way, the red-headed girl reminded Tea of herself when she was her age. As Jessica's father was fixing the zipper, Tea remembers how her own father would help with whatever was wrong with her jacket. In fact, her father would help her in any situation that troubles her...

"Miss. Tea?..." Breaking our of her trance, the brunette looked down to see a girl with long blond hair and gold colored eyes wearing a long white jacket and a small blue backpack with colorful ribbons attach to the zippers of the backpack. "Is something wrong?..." The blond child asked, looking worried.

Tea immediately shook her head, hopefully reassuring her student that everything is all right. "I'm fine Alexis, just thinking too much..."

The young girl, Alexis, wasn't reassured, instead she grew more worried that her teacher wasn't telling the truth. Right behind Alexis, a woman placed her hand onto Alexis' shoulder. Right away, Tea recognize the woman as Alexis' mother. She looked like an older version of Alexis, except with shoulder length hair. "Now Lexi, leave Miss. Tea alone. Why don't you go ahead and put your boots on..."

Alexis was about to protest when she noticed that she was still wearing her ballet slippers and quickly left to get her boots. "Is there something wrong?" Alexis' mother asked, giving Tea the same look her daughter had.

"Oh no, I'm just fine Callie. Just had a rough week..." And what a rough week she had.

_flashback_

_Lyra Gardner was sitting in her desk when her only daughter walked into her office. Slowly looking up, Lyra noticed her daughter's frowning face. "You would think that a mother would encourage her daughter to find her own love in time, but what you did last night was definitively uncalled for!"_

_Blinking, Lyra puts down her pen and looks at her daughter. To strangers, they would look like sisters, something Lyra would always argue about. Sure they have the same colored hair, skin and are about the same height, but there is one difference Lyra would automatically point out: their eye color. While Tea has a perfect shade of blue, Lyra has the perfect shade green. Or so she keeps telling herself._

_Now, seeing her daughter's beautiful eyes filled with anger, Lyra countered with her eyes, filled with disappointment. "What else am I suppose to do? What until I die and not see my only daughter getting married?"_

_Tea's eyes bulged out with disbelief. "What the-I'm only twenty-four! I have plenty of time before I find someone to love an-"_

_"And that's how you will never find a husband!" Lyra barked. "Tea, 'love' is for children who have been given the sense of false hope. Why in the world would I teach you something that would mean nothing to you and eventually lose its meaning? I'm just trying to help y-"_

_Teaching? Tea scoffed at her mother. "You! Teaching me something! Mom, you were never in my life to begin with! Heck, I had to learn about my period, MY FREAKING PERIOD, from Lisa! LISA! What kind of mother sends her secretary to teach her daughter how to put a freaking pad on!"_

_Her mother shrugged, "I had a meeting that day. An important meeting at that. Why would I have wasted my time to teach you such trivial matter? Didn't your school teach you that? Honestly. And the school system thinks that they need more money to help teach. More like they need more money to get a raise..." Mumbling to herself, Lyra began looking through her paperwork. The older brunette went back to her work and left Tea standing as if nothing has happened._

_Clenching her hands, Tea turned around and left her mother's office. Hopefully, Lyra was too busy with her work to notice that her only daughter had tears in her eyes._

_flashback ends_

Some adult she was...Tea thought, as she remembered last week's events. Actually it was only two days after Valentine's Day that she summed up the courage to talk to her mom. Tea would usually let anything that involves with her mother slide. She would much rather think about her students all day than confront her mother on stupid petty things...Except for what happened back on Valentine's Day...That really went too far.

"Tea?" Tea, once again, came back from her trance, and was looking at Callie.

"Oh I'm sorry. Again, I had a rough week, can't help but to think back about it..."

Callie shook her head, "If it was that bad, then don't think about it. The last thing you want is to worry these girls."

Tea silently agreed. The girls were her life. They are the ones that keep her from going insane. Looking around, she noticed that some of them had already left. There were a few girls still around showing their parents what they had learned. Their smiles brightly lit their faces as they twirled around in their jackets and scarves.

Tea would do anything to keep those smiles.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

"Thank you and have a good day!" said the cashier when Atem left the 7-Eleven with a bag filled with snacks.

Instead of teaching an art class in the Domino City Community Center, which he has been neglecting ever since he got the job over a month ago, Atem assured himself that he had other commitments to attend that were more important than teaching adults how to shade a circle.

And speaking of commitments, Atem couldn't help but to chuckle at his own hypocrisy. He recently was avoided to attend any of his uncle's gatherings, especially really important ones, like the one on Valentine's Day. Oh his poor answering machine, how full it was with nothing but angry threats from his uncle.

Then again, Atem had other commitments and they were way more important than some dinner-whatever-it-was.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

After all the parents left, practically dragging their daughters with them, Tea was finally able to catch a breath.

She was all alone in the studio and, probably, alone in the entire center. Tea noticed through a small window that it was dark outside. It seemed that the parents broke a new record on how long they stayed. Usually Tea's class would only last an hour and it's usually after school for some of them. I guess they really didn't want to leave, Tea thought. Not that I blame them...Looking around the empty studio, Tea took a deep breath and began to stretch. Luckily she decided to wear a yellow t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big with black leggings that day, it would have been a pain if she decided to go all "looking like a teacher" on her students and actually wear some suit or something like that

Normally Tea would go home right away but not today. After stretching, Tea began to dance around her studio, while playing some classy tunes in her head. It's been a while since the last time she had dance. In fact, if Tea could remember correctly, she hadn't dance on her own in over a year. Of course, giving dance classes almost everyday can take certain hobbies away without noticing, Tea thought. Though she didn't mind, it's much more fun teaching future ballet stars rather than foolishly competing with other dancers at auditions, not to mention a lot less stressful.

While Tea was happily dancing something from her favorite ballet, The Nutcracker, she barely noticed that her cell phone was vibrating on her desk across the studio. Pouting, Tea reluctantly walked to her desk and picked up her cell phone. Luckily, it was just a text, Tea didn't feel like talking at the moment, not after having the stupid device interrupting her happy moment dancing. That all changed when she noticed who was the one that send the text.

It was her father's girlfriend, Amanda. Tea held her breath, ever since her parents' divorce, her father, right away, found someone else. It took a couple of years for Tea to acknowledge the woman that her father was seeing, though it was still uncomfortable for her.

As Tea read the text, she pushed aside her feelings for Amanda and started to panic.

Her father was rushed to the Emergency Room early that morning.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Outside the Domino City Hospital, Atem was standing in front of the revolving doors of the visitor entrance. He couldn't help but replay the events that occurred on the morning of Valentine's Day, which in turn, lead him to remember that smile from that night...

He couldn't bring himself to forget that smile. It was truly a brilliant smile, no questions there, but...something was off. It was as if that smile was force upon. Then again, as much as Atem liked that smile, he didn't care.

Why should he? He only met that woman for no more than ten minutes. It wasn't his fault that she was screaming like some lunatic in the middle of the night. Trashing around the snow no less...

But if he didn't care, why couldn't he forget her? Was it because-

"E-Excuse me!"

Atem was interrupted from his thoughts when someone lightly pushed him to the side.

"Sorrryyyy!" A woman with a white wool jacket and gray jeans within calf-high black boots quickly entered the hospital. Her brunette hair was in a messed up pony tail, probably from running a lot since she sort of sounded out of breath.

Right away, Atem recognize that brown hair. But to be sure he rushed after her until the woman made a turn around a corner. That's when Atem barely noticed that perfect shade of blue. This time, instead of anger and frustration, and curiosity, he noticed desperation and sadness...

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Tea had to hold herself on the reception desk when she stopped running. Okay, maybe running four blocks wasn't such a good idea...she thought but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was for her to see her father.

"E-e-excuse me?..." A nurse asked Tea. A couple nurses from behind the desk were looking at Tea with worry, wondering if the young woman was seeking help for herself.

Composing herself, Tea nodded, "Uh, yes, I'm looking for someone who was admitted to the ER this morning. Last name Gardner."

The nurse nodded and, reassuring herself that the young woman was fine, went straight to the computer to the find the said name. After a couple of seconds the nurse said, "Yes, a Mr. Ethan Gardner was admitted at ten-twenty-one AM. But after three hours he was moved from the ER to a room upstairs in the second floor. Unfortunately they haven't updated his information to include which room he is in...I could go and ask for the room number if you like?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you!"

The nurse smile and went off leaving Tea a little more anxious than when she first got the text. Why would they move her father from the ER? Was his health worsening even more? Groaning Tea lightly bang her head on the desk a couple of times, making some of the other nurses look back at her with either pity or amusement. Or both.

"Excuse me?..." A familiar baritone voice asked. Tea stopped banging herself as she slightly looked to her left to see something...peculiar, if that's the way to describe it...

She noticed that the man was at least a head taller than her. Or she's just confusing his rather odd spiky hair with multiple colors with his actual height. Even with the florescent hospital lights above them, his tanned skin seemed to be glowing off from his face, making his seriousness even more serious. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a pair of dirty ripped jeans and black combat boots. His appearance wasn't what capture most of Tea's attention, although it did got hold of a good amount of it, it was his eyes. It reminded her of the same hypnotic gaze that the hobo-look-a-like from that night gave her. Those same amethyst that are thriving to get hold of a nurse to get attention.

In some sick way, which ever way you look at it, it did. One of the nurses noticed and asked, "May I help y-Oh! Mr. Atem, good evening. Here to see Yuki?"

The hypnotist slightly nodded, while the nurse continued, "Don't worry. Yuki's still in the same room upstairs."

Although the nurse didn't heard, Tea manage to hear a murmured thanks from the familiar stranger as he walked to the elevators near them. At the same time, the nurse that assisted Tea returned, "Mr. Gardner is, again, upstairs in the second floor. He's in room B-101. But from what I heard, he is soon headed for a cath. "

"A what?" Tea asked.

"A coronary catheterization...the doctors think that your father's high cholesterol level might be triggering atherosclerosis...a heart disease."

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Atem was about to press the button inside the elevator to head to the second floor when someone shouted to stop. He immediately did so and was surprise to see the young brunette getting in the elevator. She looked more stressed out than when he last saw her.

Getting her breath back, the brunette asked, "Could you press two please?"

Of course Atem couldn't say no, he had to go on the second floor anyway, so he pressed two and watch how the circle with the number two written on it glowed a dull yellow.

As the door closed, Atem noticed the woman standing against the wall, frowning.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Tea didn't know who to be more mad at: her own mother for calling up some high school boyfriend to ask her to marry him just because her mother lost all patience for her daughter's future desicion or her own father who seems to be neglecting his own daughter's advice on sticking to the diet like his doctors told him to do. As soon as Tea heard high cholesterol, she knew her father was probably eating something that his doctors probably told him not to.

Shaking her head in frustration, Tea looked over to see that the tanned man was looking at her, with the same way that other guy was looking at on Valentine's Day night: One eyebrow arched with amethyst eyes filled with curiosity, or amusement this time. That's when she figured out that they were probably the same guy, without that beanie hiding all that pointy hair.

Tea quickly composed herself and straighten up. She didn't know what to do. Should she thank him for giving her courage? Without that corny, not that she mean it in a bad way, little speech of his, Tea wouldn't have gained the confidence to actually talk to her mother about what happened. Sure it took several days but at least she actually confronted her mother.

Also, digging into her jacket pocket, she needed to thank him for the heart shaped winged ball. It took all of that night for Tea to figure out that the heart was actually an anger management ball, which worked wonders for her. For the whole week, Tea would once in a while grip it to release tension that she had build up ever since her talk with her mother. Heck, she was pretty much squeezing it when she was running from the community center to the hospital earlier.

Thinking of just giving a quick thanks, Tea turned to the stranger only to notice the elevator doors opening. With one quick glance at her, the stranger left.

_Crud...now what..._Getting out of the elevator, Tea sigh and left to find her father's room.

As she got to her father's room, Tea saw nothing but an empty bed. She asked the nurse in the room where her father was. Tea wasn't happy to learn the news.

It seemed that her father was already heading to the lab and won't be back for at least forty-five minutes.

Feeling nothing but hopelessness, Tea left the room and walked aimlessly to nowhere in particular.

_I must have done something wrong to deserve not seeing my own dad..._ Unfortunately for Tea, she didn't noticed that she was about to walk in to someone.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Atem lightly groaned as the brunette with the messy hair walked into him. _Why do we keep bumping into each other?..._ he thought. He watched her as she was messaging her forehead and murmuring something under her breath. Something about her not deserving something?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The young woman cried, "This isn't really my day..." She slowly stopped talking as she figured out who she bumped into, or so that's what Atem thinks by the look on her face. "It's you-or...Listen, are, and don't get me wrong but, were you that ho-I mean-guy that gave me...this?.." She reached into her jacket pocket and took out something Atem didn't ever want to see again: That damn heart ball.

Hiding all of his feelings for the heart, Atem lightly nodded and covered the woman's hand that held the heart with both of his hands. "I just thought that you needed it...are you okay with your mother now?" Why is he asking her questions all of a sudden?

Blushing, the brunette quickly pulled her hand and shook her head, "...I...talked to her about the problem but...she just doesn't..." It seemed that she didn't want to talk about her mother, Atem noticed as she was fidgeting with the heart ball.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Atem didn't know what to say. He was wondering if he should just leave her be and find the person he was looking for, but for some reason, he felt bad just leaving her like that.

"Are...you here to see someone?" The brunette quietly asked.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Tea never liked awkward pauses, they would always make her feel uncomfortable with whoever she was talking to. So instead of just standing there like an idiot, Tea just asked something that she felt curious about.

When the nurse downstairs mentioned 'Yuki,' Tea automatically thought of a girl. Was it his girlfriend? Or maybe a sister? Were they having a close relationship? And why the hospital? The man's appearance didn't seem suited for a hospital visit and the aura around seemed...different than what you expect from someone visiting a hospital.

The stranger kept silent for a while before he answered, as if he was thinking on whether to answer the question or not. "I am. But-"

"Atem!" Yelled a young voice that is clearly not girly in any way.

Both adults turned around to see a boy no more than ten waving with one arm, his other arm was holding a crutch. His brown eyes were shining with pure joy as he was waving at the person he just shouted to. His brown hair with a patch of lighter brown on top of his head was pretty messy, along with the wrinkled pajamas he was wearing.

"Jaden!" Called out the stranger, or Atem as the boy called him. He then walked over to the boy known as Jaden. "Where were you? Why weren't in your room? Don't you know the trouble you could have caused for me and the nurses?"

Jaden grinned mischievously, "I got bored waiting for you, so I decided to go the cafe to wait for you there..." Jaden noticed Tea as she was standing by herself in the middle of the hospital hallway. "Do you know her, Atem?" he asked while pointing at Tea.

Tea saw the uncertainty on Atem's face. Realistically, he didn't really knew her. And by the look on Atem's face, it looked he didn't want to lie to the boy.

Without hesitation, Tea walked towards Jaden, hoping to save Atem from this weird situation, "Hi! Jaden is it? My name is Tea. How are you?" she said with a smile.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Something about that smile was different, Atem thought. It seemed more real...

Jaden grinned, "I'm fine, well, I don't know if I can say the same thing about my leg though..." He looked down to his left leg. Underneath the pajamas, a cast was visible.

Atem saw how Tea's smile quickly disappeared and replaced with gasp. "Oh my-what happened?"

Jaden then scratched behind his head in embarrassment. "Well...I thought I could skate,well more like slide, on this frozen pond in the Domino Park and I was having a lot of fun but Atem kept yelling at me to stop but I wouldn't listen and I was sliding everywhere-"

"Wa-wait a minute Jaden," said Tea as she was chuckling at Jaden for sounding enthusiastic, "slow down, I could barely understand you."

"Hehehe, sorry...but to put it all together, I fell into a half-frozen pond and somehow broke my leg. And to make things better...I got a bad case of nemo-phenomi-"

"Pneumonia." Atem flatly said to Tea. "And when you said 'to make things better' you really meant 'to make matters worse'..."

Jaden shook his head, "I know what I said Atem. So anyway, I'm kinda curious, do you guys know each other or somethin-NO WAY!"

Tea lightly jumped as Jaden quickly took the plastic bag Atem was carrying.

"No way! You really did bring me my dinner!"

"No Jaden, I brought you a couple of snacks. "

"This is awesome, thanks!" With one arm, Jaden managed to give Atem a big hug. Atem slowly returned the hug.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

'Are they related?', thought Tea, as she witness the tender moment. She would have guessed they were brother but they looked nothing a like. Either way, it was nice to see an expression on Atem's face. Instead of the curious-hobo-like-advice-giver look he had that night, his expression was different. Like he was at peace with himself after solving a major problem...

Jaden let go of Atem and looked through the bag to see all the snacks in all its glory. He then looked up at Tea. "Hey, would you like to join us?"

Tea was surprised at the sudden invitation. As much as she would like to eat something, since she hadn't eaten anything all day, she couldn't. Her father would be back from testing in a while and she would like to have a chance to talk to him as soon as he got back.

But the hope-filled Jaden reminded Tea of her little ballet stars from the community center. Oh how she hated having to ruin a child's happy moment.

"Maybe for a little while..." said Tea.

Jaden grew ecstatic. "Alright! It's more fun eating snacks with other people. This is going to be awesome. C'mon, let's go Atem and Tea." With one hand on the crutch and the bag of snack, Jaden hurriedly walked to the cafe on the other side of the floor, leaving behind Atem and Tea.

"Shall we?" asked Atem as he started walking. Hesitating, Tea followed suit.

"This looks like a good place to sit!" said Jaden as sat down. Luckily there weren't many people in the cafe, so most of the tables were empty, especially tables close to the window, which Jaden proudly claimed.

"Still looking at other patients Jaden through the window?" asked Atem as he sat down next to Jaden, while Tea got the seat across from Atem.

"I can't help it. It's the only thing that won't make me fall asleep around here...Hospitals are sooo boring...But enough about that!" Jaden opened the bag of snacks and was awed as he looked at all the goodies Atem has gotten him. "Sweet! Doritos, Snickers, gummie worms-oooooo...You even brought some of your awesome small cakes Atem! You're the best!" Jaden quickly, with both arms this time, hugged Atem. "You really are the best brother a boy like me could have!"

This intrigued Tea, _so, are they really brothers?_ "Umm..are you two related?" she asked.

Jaden let go of Atem and shook his head, "I wish. He's just my big brother from this-um...thing in the community center...what's it called Atem?"

"The Big Stars Program...it's where-" Atem started explaining when Tea interrupted him.

"The Big Stars Program! I know that program! Kids from around the neighborhood would go to the center and spent time with someone that acts like a big brother or sister to them. It was created so that kids would get any help that they need. Right?"

"That pretty much sums it up!" said Jaden as he gave Tea a thumbs up. Feeling proud of herself, Tea returned the gesture.

"You see, I work at the community center, so I know a couple of the programs there."

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Jaden. He then noticed Atem's face: He was amazed...

Atem noticed that he was being looked at, which made him blush. He let out a small cough, probably out of embarrassment. "I'm going to get something for us to drink...I'll be right back."

Jaden watched as Atem left, like he was in a hurry. "Hey, Tea?"

"Yes, Jaden?"

"He didn't answer my question...do you guys know each other?" He asked as he turned to face Tea.

"Well..." Tea didn't know how to answer that. Was it okay for the young boy to know that his 'big brother' met her in the middle of the night while she was fighting with snow? Probably not. But Tea didn't want to leave Jaden hanging with that question so she decided to skip the major details. "Atem sort of helped me...I had this problem and he just gave me an idea to how to solve it." she said as she was tightening the heart ball in her hand.

"...Really?..." asked Jaden, as if he didn't believe her. "That's weird..."

Tea looked at Jaden with confusion. It was weird?

"When was that, when did you guys meet?"

"Uh...about a week ago..."

"Oh so-ooooooo!" Jaden suddenly got an idea. He was practically hopping up and down as soon as Atem got back with drinks. He got a bottle of apple juice for Jaden and two cups of what looked like coffee. "Atem! I got an idea! Can we play a game?"

"A game? Which one?..." Atem wearily asked while handing Tea her coffee.

"Remember that one game you didn't want to play with me when we first met?"

Atem's eye twitched. "...Jaden, we already know each too well to reintrod-"

Jaden shook his head, "No, you and me aren't playing the game. You and Tea are playing 20 questions!"

"What!" Both adults pretty much shouted with surprise which, unfortunately, got attention from the few people in the cafe.

"I mean, c'mon. You guys just met. I bet you guys are dying to find out more about each other. Besides, it's more fun if you play a game and eat snack with a lot of people, right!" Jaden said with a boyish grin.

"How did you know when we..." Atem turned his gaze to Tea. She quickly looked down at her drink, hoping to ignore that stare that didn't looked too happy...

"Okay!" said Jaden as he took out a notebook, "Time to get to know each other!"

"Where did you get that notebook?" asked Atem.

"Okay!" said Tea, as she was sharing Jaden's enthusiasm. In reality, she was pretty excited to learn more about Atem. Only then would she learn why he would give her that heart ball. There had to be more to it than just that she needed it.

"Okay, game start!"

**Question 1**: Jaden cleared his throat as he asked the first question: What's your name?

Tea blinked in confusion. Was it a trick question? She turned to Atem to see if he was just as confused as her.

"Atem. Atem Mutou."

Tea nearly collapse from her chair. _I guess it's just part of the game_, she thought. _Wait...Mutou?...Why did that sounded familiar?_

"My name is Tea Gardner..." Tea looked at Atem, still wondering where she heard that last name.

**Question 2: **Alrighty then, on to the second question!: What is your sexuality?

Tea blinked in confusion, again. _Wha?..._

"I'm a man..." Atem said as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm a woman?..." Tea didn't know how to response to that. She knew the answer but...

What's up with these weird question?

**Question 3:** Jaden arched his eyebrow, concerned with Tea's answer. But that didn't stop him from asking the third question: What is your occupation?

"Um...I'm a dance instructor. I teach at the Domino City Community Center full time!" Tea said proudly.

Jaden then looked at Atem who seemed to find his half finished coffee fascinating at the moment. "Atem..." Jaden said with a warning tone.

"... Art teacher..."

"Andddd?"

Atem frowned, "And part time archaeologist..."

_Whoa..._Tea could just imagine Atem working in the field finding some big discovery that could change the course of history. "That's pretty cool, Atem." she said with a smile.

Atem looked away from Tea, hoping the blush that was forming on his face won't be noticed by anybody. But he couldn't look away from Tea...that smile...why is it so different all of a sudden?...He later found himself blushing even harder.

**Question 4:** Oblivious to Atem's situation, Jaden continued: Where did you guys go to school?

Atem answered first, "I went to a private school from kinder to high school At St. Domingo Acedemy here in Domino City. I later went to study abroad at the University of Illinois at Chicago..."

_WHOA..._Tea felt amazed. She was so lucky to receive help from an educated man. She couldn't help but to clap softly at Atem's educated history. It made her feel a little too...plain...

Atem quickly got a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and spent his time concentrating on opening the bag, hopefully to calm his flushed face. Why was he blushing so much?

"Well, I was fortunate enough to go to Domino Elemantary and High School. It wasn't the best like Atem's...but it was something. At least it was close to where I lived at that time. I went to study dance in New York for a while. But things happened, so I ended up finishing my studies here in Domino College."

**Question 5:** Jaden wondered what sort of things happened that lead Tea to studying in New York. Looking over his notes, Jaden noticed that he skipped a question: Going back to your occupation, do you like it?

Tea right away knew the answer, "Of course I love it! Teaching girls how to dance and helping them realize their dreams...it's the best! They...they're just awesome!"

Atem noticed how excited and proud Tea was. She seem to be at her very best when talking about her young students. They must have made Tea feel love and appreciated for all she has to done to her students.

He somehow felt at ease himself just by looking at her. He even let go the Doritos bag and continued to stare at her.

Tea noticed and flashed a smile, the most believable and truly radiant smile Atem has ever saw.

**Question 6:** Jaden decided to to go ahead and ask the next question. He knew Atem wouldn't give him an answer: What is your favorite movie?

Swallowing a Doritos chip, Atem was able to answer, "The Breakfast Club..."

Jaden grinned, "Of course..."

Tea felt a little uncomfortable. She remembered all those times back in college where people would make fun of her for liking her favorite movie...But she decided to say it anyway, hoping that these two wouldn't be like those guys back at college. "My favorite...is The Powerpuff Girls Movie..."

A very uncomfortable silence fell afterwards. Tea mentally groaned, maybe they will make fun of her.

Jaden's expression was pretty unreadable, as well as Atem's, but Jaden couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, that movie was kind of cool!" he finally said.

Tea blinked and let go a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Atem nodded, "To me, anything that involves Mojo Jojo being beat up by three little girls, is a good movie." He wasn't lying, though, but for some reason he kept telling himself that he was.

There was something that got him curious as to why she would like that movie..."Out of curiosity, why is that your favorite?"

Tea tightly gripped the heart ball. She regretted ever saying her favorite movie but she knew she would never be over this if she doesn't explain. "I watched that movie with my dad a couple of years, when it first came out. After we watched it...he told me that he and my mom were getting divorced..."

A heavy silence fell.

**Question 7:** Ironically, the next question was asking about their parents, but seeing Tea's sadden face, Jaden didn't want to ask the question. "Tea, I could skip the question if you want me to...It's about your parents... "

Tea shook her head, "It's cool. I'm used to talking about it. Besides, it happened a long time ago..." Taking a deep breath, she began, "At the moment, I live with my mom."

This got Atem's attention. He wondered why Tea would live with someone who would her angry.

"Well then again, she doesn't really 'live' with me. She's a talent agent, and for some reason, she would always move...everywhere and anywhere. So, like I said, she lives with me at the moment. She moved in a couple of days ago but she'll move out, eventually. My dad lives across town with her girlfriend. Once in a while, I would visit him or vice versa. And that's about it..."

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Jaden.

"Nope. I'm an only child."

Jaden looked at Atem, waiting for him to answer, though Jaden was feeling a little nervous...

"Well, both of parents died years ago...I was then raised by my uncle, along with my-" Atem stopped but hesitantly continued, "my brothers and sister..."

**Question 8:** As much as Jaden wanted Atem to clarify, he knew better and asked the next the question: Favorite type of music?

Tea drummed her fingers on the table and thought about. "Um...I guess...it would be hip-hop at the moment."

This intrigued Jaden, "Wait, what do you mean at the moment?"

"Well, my favorite type of music depends on my mood. Right now, I feel like loving hip-hop. I really have no preference to what kind of music I would like to listen to the most...As long as it sounds good to me, I'll love it."

Atem was just as intrigued. _She really is something._ He quickly shook his mind out of that weird thought. To quickly distract himself from that weird thought, he quickly answered the question, "I like to listen to rock..."

"Anddd?" pressured Jaden.

Atem looked at his empty bag of Doritos and finally said, "...and, when I feel like it...maybe rap..."

"Eh?.." Tea didn't expect that.

Jaden grinned, "I know right? He doesn't look like the type to listen to that but he does. "

**Question 9:** While chuckling, Jaden asked another question: Dream car?

This was a tough one for Tea. Only because she wasn't much of a car person. Heck, she didn't even own a car. She would rather walk than be lazy on a piece of metal with wheels. "Sorry. I never thought of one..."

"Really?" asked Jaden. Tea shook her head. "Did you ever walked by a dealer and noticed a really pretty car and wished that you had it?" Again, Tea shook her head.

Jaden turned to Atem, "Well, maybe you would like Atem's dream car. Right, Atem?"

Atem took a chocolate bar and started to unwrap it. "My dream car is nothing special...but it's the Gull-wing 2007 Mercedes Benz SLR 722..."

"Wow, sounds special!" said Tea as she was amazed by how Atem's car sounded. She could only imagine how incredible the car would look like...

**Question 10**: Looking at the bag of snacks, Jaden ask right away the next question: Favorite food?

"Cup ramen...mostly because that's the only thing I'm eating now nowadays..." confessed Tea.

"Eating too much is bad for you. Do you know how to cook?" asked Jaden.

Tea nodded, "I do, but I haven't cook a decent meal for myself in ages. Too busy with...stuff..."

Atem kind of figured what were those "stuff" she was talking about. "I prefer eating a decent sandwich. With pretty much anything..."

"Okay, that's a lie!" claimed Jaden, "When I made you that chocolate-mustard anchovies sandwich last month, you said you didn't like it!"

Atem arched his eyebrow, "Jaden, when I said I liked a sandwich with anything, I meant with anything that is edible. Remember, I'm only human."

Jaden pouted as he sunk down in his chair, "Could've fooled me..."

Tea was trying her best to hide a giggle. These two could easily be mistaken for brother. It's adorable.

**Question 11:** Hoping to change the subject, well not really, Jaden asked: What is your least favorite food?

Tea shivered, "My least favorite is anything with broccoli..."

Atem frowned as he thought of his least favorite, "Anything with carrots."

While Jaden scowled at the two adults, "What the heck! How else will you guys grow without your necessary vegetable?"

"Jaden, we're already at that age where we stop growing." explained Atem.

"Just because you're twenty-six, doesn't mean you stopped growing. How about when you guys are older?" argued Jaden.

Tea, out of embarrassment, shrugged her shoulders. "There's just certain foods that I just can't stand..."

"Thank-you Tea." agreed Atem. "See, she gets its." At least somebody knows how he feels...wait what?

**Question 12: **Jaden blinked in confusion. This is the first time he ever saw Atem act...like himself...that sometimes foolish and polite big brother from when they first met. Was Tea the cause of it? Not thinking too much about it, Jaden went on to the next question: Do you like kids?

"Of course!" shouted both Atem and Tea. Both of them looked at each other with amazement as to how they both responded to Jaden's question. It was like second nature for them to response that way. Atem, blushing harder than usual, looked at his almost done candy bar, hoping to not look at Tea's smiling face.

**Question 13: **Surprised by both of their reactions, particularly Atem's, Jaden just went along to the next question. Even though he wanted to learn more about why Tea liked children, Jaden just moved along: What is your favorite philosophical saying?

Tea quietly thought about it. Truth is, she didn't remember any of them. Once in a while, Callie would randomly say a couple. But Tea was too busy with generous parents to even remember any of them. Though there was one that definitely struck her. "Patience is like a flower; it doesn't grow in everyone's garden."

She would always think of her mom when it came to this saying. Tea would even imagine her mother's garden filled with nothing but those balls that roll around in western movies. The very thought made Tea giggle.

"In other words," Atem began as he got Tea's attention, "apart from the known and the unknown, what else is there..." He then stared at the window, leaving Tea admiring his look at the heavens. Like a philosopher trying to answer the question to life, or something like that.

_Cool.._.thought Tea, as she was still speechless.

**Question 14: **Rolling his eyes in a comical way, Jaden went on for a double question: When is your birthday and do you like it?

"My birthday is on March 18...and no I don't." He then crumpled the candy wrapper as he thought about his birthday.

Tea noticed this and looked at Jaden. He just shook his head and motioned her to answer the question.

"Well, uh...mine is on August 18...and..." thinking back through her life with divorced parents, Tea sighed deeply. "No, I don't."

Atem looked at Tea as she moved her empty cup of coffee with on of her hands. She looked sad, like the last they saw each back on Valentine's Day...

**Question 15:** Jaden gasped as he noticed that he skipped a question. Which was good because he hated this 'hating birthdays' feeling that was surrounding them: Going back to the favorite movies part, what is your favorite type of movie?

"Comedy." responded both Atem and Tea. Which, again, surprised them both.

"Whoa..." Jaden was left speechless as the two adults gave another same answer.

**Question 16:** Jaden asked the next question, hoping it will ruin that awful silence that keeps surrounding them. He hated those: Did you guys receive anything for Valentine's Day?

Unfortunately for Jaden, a really awkward silence fell. Damn his luck...

Clearing her throat, Tea confessed, "No-I mean yes!" Although her mother's little stunt counted as a Valentine's Day gift in her mind, Tea dismissed it and reminded herself that her father had sent her a bouquet of white carnation. Luckily her mother didn't saw them.

"Yes." Atem told flatly.

"Mine doesn't count, Atem." argued Jaden. Atem frowned.

"Not yours, Kisara gave me some homemade chocolate that morning before you gave me yours..."

"Your sister, doesn't count either!" Jaden seemed to put a lot of emphasis on sister..."Does Seto know about that?"

"You think I'd sit next to you right now if he knew?"

**Question 17:** Imagining Atem's death from a certain jealous-someone, Jaden went on to ask question seventeen: Are you happy at the moment?

"Yes, I am." Tea couldn't be more happier. Sure her father may be in the hospital but he would always say to her to always have a little fun in moments of sadness. Hanging around with Atem and Jaden turned out to be pretty helpful for her. She didn't feel anxious or nervous as she did earlier. Tea was still feeling worried but, knowing her father, he would probably be laughing and apologizing as soon as he saw his only daughter come into his room. That usually made Tea better.

"...Yes..." said Atem. Which was weird since he would always feel down or just miserable. But being with Jaden, those feelings seemed to vanish as soon as Atem sees that boy's foolish grin.

Add Tea to this...he felt happier than ever...What's going on?

**Question 18:** Grinning from ear to ear, Jaden asked the next question, while looking at Atem: What do you do for fun? (No Atem, being at home is not something someone does for fun.)

Chuckling at how Jaden caught Atem, who was pouting but wouldn't let anyone see it, Tea happily answered the question. "I would dance in the studio, if I had time. If not, I would take a walk around town or run a couple of laps in the park."

Dancing..."What type of dance do you do?...If you don't mind me asking..." asked Atem.

"Well, I practice ballet but sometimes I would just dance to whatever song I'm listening at that particular moment. It usually ranges from salsa to even break dancing."

"Really!" exclaimed Jaden. "Break dancing!"

Tea blushed as she remembered her days from college, "Back in New York, I would sometimes go to a subway and dance with the other break dancers. But I only break dance once...it was fun but I'm not really that energetic for something like that. Plus it was too hard for me..."

Amazed, Atem could only imagine how Tea would dance like. He liked dancers. The way they move their bodies and united it with whatever song they are playing to. A perfect subject for an artist. Maybe someday...

He then noticed that both Tea and Jaden were looking at him, waiting to hear his answer. Tea, wondering if Atem also does cool things in his spare time, was staring at Atem with anticipation. Jaden, wondering if he could catch Atem on another lie, was staring at Atem with curiosity.

Clearing his throat, Atem said, "I would sometimes read something, nothing in particular, just some random book from the small collection that I have back home. I would sketch something, if I find it interesting to draw. Or," while ruffling with Jaden's hair, "I would spend my time playing with Jaden in the center or anywhere.."

**Question 19:** Feeling happy knowing that Atem enjoys Jaden's company, Jaden, overexcited, asked another question: What do you want most in life?

Tea pondered as she had her index finger on her chin, hopping it will help her think of something.

Atem took the chance to answer first, "I'm still figuring that out." he said bluntly.

Jaden silently gripped tightly his notebook. He didn't like how Atem's answer sounded...

"Well," started Tea, "I guess I want to live..." Atem quickly looked at Tea as she was about to continue, "I know that there are people out there that don't...appreciate the decisions that I have made but, "she looked at Atem, "That's just what life is. If they don't like then you're left with two choices: to confront them or just avoid them. Only then, would you find peace. At least by then, you have found something you liked and make a career out of it and all those that didn't like how you handled your life would eventually stop trying to persuade you to do something else and leave you alone. Not right away, they just become less nagging..." Tea looked at the red hearted ball with the wing that was in her hand and lightly squeezed it. "That's what being an adult is sort of about..."

Atem found himself speechless. _This...this Tea..._

**Question 20: **Feeling proud that he actually finished a game of twenty question, Jaden, with pride, asked his most favorite question from the game: Would you do anything for a stranger?

Caught of guard, Tea wondered if it was really a trick question. But by looking at Atem, who was eating some gummy worms and didn't seem surprised by the question, Tea guessed that is just any of the other regular questions. With her best smile, while remembering what little help Atem has given her, she said, "Yes."

Atem was quietly eating gummy worms when he started to regret something he never thought he would regret.

He regret meeting Tea.

Because of her, he was feeling...different. He hated the way he was blushing at some random moments and how her smile...why was her smile different all of a sudden? It seemed real and pure that Atem had to bite her tongue to remind himself to look away. He never felt like this to anyone.

She was ruining his plans. His ultimate goal that he planed for for so long...Tea would just get in the way.

He had to end it. Ignoring Tea, Atem looked at Jaden and answered the final question.

"No."

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Jaden was walking next to Tea as they, along with Atem who was following them from behind, were walking to Tea's father's room. Walking in complete silence that really bothered Jaden. He would gladly start a conversation but was pretty mad at Atem. The way Atem looked at Jaden when he answered the last question really made him and Tea uncomfortable.

Tea right away said it was time for her to go, probably because she thought she did something wrong. Jaden insisted on walking with her to her father's room, dragging Atem with him with his crutch.

As they were close to the room, a nurse appeared behind asking for Jaden to come with her to check his vitals. "Whaaa, right now?" The nurse nodded. "Awww...c'mon..."

Tea ligthly ruffled Jaden's hair. "You better do as your told Jaden. That way, you could get discharge earlier."

Jaden, quickly ligthen up. "You're right!" Turning to the nurse, "Okay, let's do this!" He raised his free arm in triumph as Tea shook her head, still amazed of Jaden's energy. She wanted to turn to Atem and face him but she decided against it...not until she figures out what she did wrong back at the cafe.

While the nurse and the two guys left for Jaden's room, Tea went ahead and walked to her father's room. She was about to enter the room when she heard Jaden shouting at her her.

She turned to see Jaden trying to run up to her with his crutch. Catching his breath, Jaden handed Tea a small container filled with small pastries. "He-here...you forgot to t-try one..."

Tea bend down face Jaden and got the small container from him. "Thank you, Jaden. That was sweet of you."

She was about to open the container when she noticed Jaden shuffling his feet, Tea knew that giving her the pastries wasn't the only reason why he called her. "Jaden, is there something else?"

Jaden then took a deep breath and looked directly at Tea, "Do you want to hang out with us this Saturday? There is a snow sculpture contest that The Big Stars-thing- is holding at the Domino City Park. It would be awesome if you would with us. Please, say yes!"

Tea looked at Jaden, then wondered her eyes to see Atem's back facing her.

"Don't worry. He doesn't always act that way. He must be thinking too much about something again." Reassured Jaden, though Tea caught the uncertainty on Jaden's face. "Besides, it was fun hanging out with you Tea. And if you do come, I can sort of tell you more about Atem."

Tea blinked in confusion as Jaden explained.

"Tea, I'm really scared for Atem. A couple of months ago, he was fine. Believe me, he used to be way more cooler than he is now...Tea...I need help..." Jaden wasn't that cheerful boy that Tea met earlier but a small boy who wanted to cry. Tea couldn't, no, she wouldn't refuse.

Tea hugged Jaden softly and whispered in her ear, "Alright. I'll help you." She let go and looked at him, "Just tell me what time and I'll be there." she said as she gave Jaden a reassuring wink.

Atem helped her when she needed help. If Jaden, who knows Atem well, is asking help because he knows that Atem needs it, then of course Tea would help. She owed Atem anyway.

**RazzBerrieCharm: Finally...after months of lazyn-I mean-work and school, I finally posted a new chapter! Sorry about that. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also, I planted a little easter egg in this chapter. Two of them. If you guys didn't catch it here are some hints: 1)The names of both Tea's parents. 2)Atem's dream car. If someone knows where they come from...I don't know...I'll post a one-shot of something and dedicated to that person or you get an imaginary cookie...or something else, I don't know. Anyway, it was nice updating and I'll get on the next chapter but not right away...I'll be going to Anime Central, an anime convention, next week and I have a cosplay to finish. But as soon as it's over I'll get on the next chapter. See you soon! ^^...No, seriously, where are those two?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Razz: *Looks at last update*...Uhhhh...college? Yeah, that's it. College. Not me accidentally deleted this chapter back in October...yeah...**

**Happy Reading!  
**

Tea cautiously entered her father's hospital room. After saying goodbye to Jaden, Tea's frustration returned as quickly as Atem's silence treatment began. She couldn't understand why Atem was suddenly not talking to her. She didn't do anything wrong or so she believed.

All thoughts of Atem vanished as she notices her father sleeping peacefully on his bed. Luckily the heart monitor was sounding out his very much active heart, so it calmed Tea down a bit.

Tea's stomach, and maybe her heart, was slowly turning into a knot as she continues to stare at her father. His head that was once covered with black hair is now turning grey in some spots. His face, always so young and filled with cheerfulness, is now somewhat old and tired looking. Seeing her father made Tea remember how she could never be mad at him; even if he ate something that almost killed him.

"Oh, Tea? You're here!"

Tea turned around to notice a young blond woman appear behind her. The taller blonds' face automatically lit up at he sight of Tea, "Thank goodness, you made it today. I almost thought you wouldn't make it. How are you?"

Tea was about to answer when a loud groan took their attention away from each other. Tea was about to approach her father, when the blond Amanda quickly went to his side.

"Ethan? Ethan?" Amanda frantically called out.

"Ugh…huh…Amanda?.." questioned Ethan Gardener. "Why are you screaming? Is something wrong?"

Amanda wipe a loose tear from her cheek and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I was just worried about you. I kept imagining the worse…but seeing you here and awake…I'm just happy." She quickly gave Ethan a hug and started kissing him. Tea softly groaned at the sight. It was bad enough seeing her father resting in the hospital, but witnessing some lovey-dovey action made her re-think about coming here…

"Oh!" Amanda abruptly said, "Guess what? You have a special visitor!"

Ethan, still recovering form the kisses, gave her a puzzling look, "Who would see me? I don't know anyone would even want to…"

Tea grind her teeth. 'Oh, how I love your oblivious nature dad…'she thought.

Amanda gave out a nervous laugh as she made Ethan notice his only daughter.

"Hey dad, it's been a while…" Tea said, as she gave her dad a small wave.

Ethan couldn't believe it. He quickly motioned Tea to move toward him as he lightly pushed Amanda over to his side of the bed. Once Tea was before him, Ethan quickly grasped both of Tea's hands. "My little apricot! How long has it been since the last time? Too long! I've told you to come and visit us sometime." After he said that, he remembered something important. "Is your mother staying with you again?"

Tea slowly nodded, much to her dismay. Another reason her mother stayed at Tea's is to monitor her daughter in hopes that she doesn't visit her father. Luckily for Tea, when it comes to her mother, Ethan can pick up those situations father than a dog catching on to a scent.

"And don't tell me, she did something to anger you recently. I'm betting it was on Valentine's Day."

Tea was on the verge of tears. Her father might as well be a dog.

"Don't let that bother you-and please don't cry….I'm already in the hospital as it is…It makes me fell more depressed…"

"Sorry dad…" Tea quietly apologized, as she was wiping a loose tear, "but this time…she went too far…."

"I know…Asking for Jeff wasn't such a great plan after all. But it was all in the past. It's just your mother after all. She'll be too busy finding little Hannah Montana's to even remember what happened on Valentine's Day."

Amanda cleared her throat. "I'm going to the café to get some coffee." She pointed her finger to the door then at the father and daughter, "You two need anything?"

Tea shook her head. Ethan did the same, "It's okay sweetie, you go ahead." Amanda quietly left them alone.

Soon after, Tea looked over her father. His smile on his almost wrinkling face showed happiness.

Although Tea wasn't used to her father having a girlfriend around her own age, at least he's smiling. In fact, his smile seems more genuine than when he was with Tea's mom.

Ethan gently pulled his only daughter onto his bed. "You mother's "plan"…don't let it bother you too much. In the end, it's all about you deciding what you want to do with you life. Especially when it comes to finding that special someone."

Tea nodded. Her dad may be naive but he knows what to say when it comes to her mother. Which reminds her, how did he know about Lyra's plan?

"But…" he continued, "…having a little help wouldn't hurt either…"

Tea blinked confusingly.

"I know what your mother did was wrong but we are just worried about your future Lil' apricot…your mother had the right idea about bringing Jeff over-"

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"-but I believed it was too soon. It has been quite sometime since the last we've heard of him. But you gotta hand it to him, he was a good kid. Hehe, you know Tea, I've always thought that you two would end up together. I even expected Jeff to propose to-"

Without a word, even a goodbye, Tea, as fast as she could, left her father's room. Leaving behind a rather confused Ethan

* * *

"We're almost there! We're almost there! Hurry Atem, hurry!" Jaden, as excited as ever, motioned Atem to walk faster, towards Domino City Park.

"Jaden! Slow down! You just got out of the hospital." Atem calmly said. And he was right.

Right in the morning of the Snow Contest, Jaden, with a few warnings from the doctors, was allowed to be released from the hospital. Since he was worried about not making it to the event, Jaden walked from the hospital to the park as fast as he could. Luckily for him and Atem, the park was just a few blocks away.

"But we gotta hurry! I bet Tea is waiting for us, so we got-"

"Wait, Tea!" Atem's voice was filled with surprised as he exclaimed.

Jaden immediately stopped walking. In all of the excitement, he forgot about Tea. He remembered telling her to meet them at the entrance but it was kept secret from Atem. And it was a good thing they did.

It may seem harsh to invite Tea to an event where it's only supposed to be just the two of them. But Atem needed this. Ever since that day in the hospital, that "no" Atem used in the game, Jaden knew that Atem needed more help and fast. So he doesn't mind telling Atem he invited Tea.

"I invited Tea. I thought it would be more fun if we had more people to help, because, you know, I still have my crutch." He still has to keep the reason a secret but in a way this wasn't a total lie. With his leg in a cast, for one more week, he really isn't much help. And with his idea on the sculptures in jeopardy, they really need the extra help.

While Atem remained silent, his face says it all. It was the look that Jaden knew quite well: That mix of anger, disappointment and something else…

"Jaden! Atem!" The Brothers quickly turned towards the voice, Atem quickly regretted it.

Tea was waving at them from the park's entrance. She must have good eye sight to notice them from afar; they still have a good amount of walking to do.

Jaden was happy to see her but became a little scared of Atem. His face went back to that anger/disappointed mix. In fact, Jaden thinks that it got worse…

Atem didn't know whether to run away, like right away somewhere, or to run straight into the park. Maybe listening to Joey's shenanigans could help his…his what? All Atem knew was to get as far away from Tea, as soon as he possibly can.

Instead of waiting for the boys, and after observing that Jaden still had a cast and crutch, Tea willingly went up to them. Although the conversation with her father still lingered in her mind, quite distastefully if you ask her, she shoved it all in the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. Knowing Jaden, and his go-lucky, friendly attitude, she would get her fun. But as soon as Tea stood in front of the boys, Atem rapidly walked past her and entered the park.

'There goes my fun…'thought Tea.

"Atem!" yelled Jaden, and for the first time since they've met, Tea heard some anger within his voice.

Jaden was indeed getting mad but he knew getting mad won't solve the main problem. He knows that Atem needs help and he needs it now. "Tea, you ready to make snowmen!"

Tea blinked in confusion. Jaden seemed to be back to his cheery self, but it seemed forced…

Not wanting to upset the boy, since he did insist for her help, Tea forcefully nodded with a forced smile of her own.

Luckily for them, it was a quite sunny Saturday, but, it meant that Jaden's idea has to be realized, and fast. Good think there were small winter winds blowing about. At least that could help the remaining bits of snow that still layered on the ground, thought Jaden.

While walking into the park, Tea noticed a big group of adults and children all cluttered in front of the playground. Looking around, Tea recognized children from the Community Center. 'My little stars!' she happily thought.

"Miss. Tea!"

Tea and Jaden turned around and saw three girls running toward them. Tea smiled as she came to recognize her students.

"Miss Tea, are you in the contest?" questioned one of them, "if you are, will you join me and my big Sister?"

"I thought you didn't have any siblings Momoe?" questioned Tea.

"I mean my big Sister from the program! We're going to make a bunny!" exclaimed the black haired girl.

"It's not going to be as cool as my fairy!" countered the small brunette, next to Momoe that Tea recognized as Junko. "It's going to be big and covered in flowers!"

Tea chuckled as the two girls were arguing. She then noticed Jaden having a conversation with the other companion. It took a while for Tea to figure that the pink hooded girl was Alexis.

"Again? Are you sure you're okay with him…" asked Alexis, looking worried, which got Tea's attention.

Jaden nodded, "It's worse this time…I'm getting scared just thinking about what's going to happen next-"

"Don't worry about it!" exclaimed Alexis, "Miss Tea is the best teacher and helper. She's the best there is!"

"Right!" agreed the other girls.

Jaden turned and looked at Tea, and suddenly grew a smile. He may have known Tea for such a small amount of time, but he knew she was special. Special enough to help Atem.

"You guys are right!" Jaden cheerfully punched the air, and the other girls followed suit.

Leaving a rather confused Tea standing about…until she understood.

'So Jaden isn't the only one that thinks Atem needs help…' thought Tea, 'I wonder if more people know.'

Atem was leaning against a tree not too far from the large crown as he noticed three girls waving their good byes to Jaden and Tea.

He took a deep breath while figuring out what to do for the rest of the day. He could just find a spot in the park with a decent amount of snow and work on a small sculpture…on his own. The very idea made a knot in his heart, this would devastate Jaden. Jaden has been looking forward to the contest since last year, after last year's contest. Atem didn't want to upset Jaden anymore…

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! How are ya!"

The crowd cheered and hollered as a dirty blond, energetic young man stood on the top of a garbage can, with a megaphone in hand.

Atem chuckled as he shook his head. 'Leave it to Joey to ruin someone's train of thought…'

Jaden was cheering with the crowd as Tea took a minute to soak in the atmosphere. She had heard stories of what the Big Stars Program do once in a while from her students. The energy that they put in as they recall their day with their Big Brother or Sister. It really warms her heart at the generosity the adults and older teens put in to ensure the happiness of these kids.

With all her might, with a little help from those around her, she joined in the cheering.

"Hope you all enjoyed these past few weeks. Nothing but snow here in Domino City. But, now that spring is on its way, changes are happening." The head of the Big Stars Program, Joey Wheeler, took a deep breath while motioning to get everyone to tone down their excitement.

"Hey, c'mon guys, simmer down. I have a speech and everything!" complained Joey.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you don't' have EVERYTHING…"

The crown laughed as Joey looked down and say his little Sister. "C'mon! Really Yuna? Really?"

"I'm just stating an opinion!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Knock it off you two!" yelled someone, who was not too far from the quarreling duo.

"Alright, alright. As I was-no lunch for you-saying-"

"Tristan!"

"What did I just say Joseph Wheeler!"

The crowd continued to laugh as Tea, once again, was uncertain of the situation.

"Those two always fight." Tea looked down at Jaden as he continued to explain, "That guy who was talking first, his name is Joey-well-we call him Joey. And the girl he was talking to, her name is Yuna. This is her last year in the Program, as a little Sister, since she starts high school later. And because of that, she promised herself to be more annoying to Joey, especially when he's speaking. And that other guy, his name is Tristan. He and Joey are best friends. Tristan is Big Brother to Yuna's twin brother, Yuhi."

Tea has heard countless stories of Joey and Tristan from the girls. She would sometimes tell herself to introduce herself to Joey, but she never got around doing it. Damn her mother…and her father while she's at it.

"Okay! Enough of this! Let me continue…" Joey cleared his throat as he continued, "Changes are coming. Not for the bad but for the good. In a few days, March is coming. That means green everywhere. And where there's green, there are flowers. To ensure that our park's beloved flowers grow strong and pretty-yes, I said pretty Yuna, stop grinning-we have to make sure the ice isn't harming our precious flowers bud!

Which makes me think-stop that Yuna!-how could our Big Stars' Program do to help these precious nature rainbows? It's fairly simple-Snow Sculpture contest!"

The crowd cheered. After a moment, Joey motioned the crowd to quiet down. "Not only are we helping our fellow green people but we are all having fun!

So, by using whatever snow you find on the ground, within the park, try to make the best snow sculpture, ever! Big Brothers and Sisters, make sure to watch over your little Brother or Sister! They could get carried away and start using mud, which is cheating. And, make sure they are not getting hit by snowballs…by me…well, mostly from Yuna, but it's just my opinion-"

"Joey!"

"Haha-Oh! Yeah, while I thr-I mean, check everyone's sculpture, I'll also judge the best of the best. Remember, one winner! I'll announce the winner at the end of the day in the Center! You guys got that?"

The whole crowd yelled in agreement. "Good," Joey reached down and pulled a long haired brunette from the crowd. Unfortunately, both of them couldn't balance themselves on the garbage can.

"Ready Yuna?"

"Ready!"

They both jumped as they yelled out go. And the crowd of Brothers and Sisters disperse around Domino Park.

While every Brother and Sister ran off to start their sculpture, Tea looked around for Jaden. She noticed him leaving as Joey was about to finish his speck. She walked around a bit, trying to find him, when she overheard something.

"What do you mean you're not helping me?" yelled Jaden.

Luckily for Tea, she was a couple of feet away form Jaden and Atem; plus there were people who were blocking her from the boys. Tea figured that she shouldn't be seen at the moment.

A few minutes later, Atem and Jaden walked away from each other. Atem walked deeper into the park while Jaden slowly walked up to Tea.

"Is something wrong, Jaden?" quietly asked Tea. She didn't want to ask but she felt it was necessary.

Jaden didn't respond. He was starring at the ground, until he quietly answered, "…No…" It was so quiet that Tea had to squat down to Jaden's height while looking at his emotionless face.

"Jaden…please, answer me. I can't help if I don't know what's going on," pleaded Tea, as she gently placed her hand on Jaden's cheek.

Jaden gently pushed Tea's hand as he looked at Tea, with a smile on his face. "Let's go Tea; it's time to start my army!"

* * *

Atem knelt down besides a snow covered rock. He gently took a handful of snow from the rock and threw it onto a growing pile of snow. Atem knew that the sun would be a problem if he didn't start his snow sculpture soon.

After a few more handfuls of snow were thrown onto the pile, Atem started working.

He knew what he did was wrong. How could he have told Jaden that he didn't want to help him? Their idea can only be realized if Atem was the one building the ring of snow soldiers, while Jaden fixed their faces with grass and rocks.

Atem remembered the look on Jaden's face last year. After someone was able to build mini snow people sculptures, Jaden knew that they could make something better. And now, they've split up for the day.

But they had to, Tea was there. If she wasn't than of course Atem would join. Unfortunately, she was….He still has his plan to follow through and he doesn't want distractions, especially from her.

While Atem was working on one end of the park, Tea and Jaden found a nice spot with lots of snow on the other end.

"Alright! There's lots of snow! This means more soldiers!" Jaden said with a happy grin.

While Jaden seems to be back to his usual self, Tea wasn't buying it. His emotionless face when he and Atem separated was still lingering in her mind; it was hard not to think about it.

"Okay," started Jaden, "my awesome plan is a big army of snow soldiers!"

"Snow….soldiers?" asked a puzzled Tea.

Jaden nodded happily, "Last year, there were these Brothers that made a bunch of small snowmen. That's when me and Atem thought of our snow army…" His smile disappeared as soon as he mentions his big Brother. But he quickly shook his disappointment away; he didn't want to worry Tea anymore. "But, I wanted to make these snowmen special than any other snowmen. I learned about animation form Atem. So, by making the soldiers look like they are moving, we have to make a circle of snowmen. That way, when people walk around them, they look like they're moving or something…like that…Atem made it sound easy…."

"As long as you have a picture in your head on what you want, than we can easily make it happen. It's your sculpture, so I'll help make it the way you want it." Tea got right to work. Bending down to the ground, she got a fist full of tepid snow and started making it look spherical.

While forming the snowball into an almost, perfect sphere, Tea glanced at Jaden, who looked like he was drawing x's on the ground. Probably where the snowmen will be.

Now he may looked like he's back to his happy-go-lucky self, but Tea knew that wasn't the case.

"Jaden, is it okay if I asked you a couple of questions?" asked Tea. They are alone. Without Atem, Tea can gather more information on him. It was a good start for her, if she is trying to help Atem. And what better time to get it than being alone with Atem's little Brother. They are close…right?

Jaden just nodded, he seemed too busy deciding where the last snow soldier would be built.

"Well…Has Atem needed "this" for a while?" By the way Alexis and Jaden talked about Atem, it sounded like an ongoing problem. Hopefully, Jaden would understand what she meant…

After a few jabs in the snow by his crutch, Jaden turned to Tea. His signature happy smile was gone and replaced by an emotionless line that was about to open.

"I think…" Jaden looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit. He noticed a small bench and hurriedly walked towards it. "Well, everybody thinks…" he paused as he inspected the bench. A few seconds later, he sat on it. "I think that everybody thinks he needed help for a long time…

Every since I met him, the adults thought he needed help. Especially Joey and Tristan. They always go to him when they get the chance.

I didn't get it. So I didn't care…"

"Jaden, if you don't mind me asking-when and how did you two meet?"

Jaden looked up at the sky and blew at the somewhat chilly wind that slowly brushed off his face. He smiled as he noticed some white, puffy clouds passed overhead. He remembered Atem once telling him about the little men living in the clouds. How each one of them hated each other and themselves. Whenever one of them snaps, they all start banging into each other, which then results in lighting.

At first, Jaden wanted to be one of those little men. How awesome it would be to make lighting just by getting mad was the coolest things ever. It wasn't until recently that Jaden hated that very thing. He wondered why they were always angry from the start and why they couldn't be feeling anything else? He was dying to ask Atem that but decided not to.

No point in asking his big, angry Brother.

* * *

It may have been twenty, or at the very least, thirty minutes since Joey shouted out the start of the contest, and Atem was just about to finish his sculpture.

Luckily for him, a miniature size version of an ancient Japanese castle was no problem to build. Since there were small twigs everywhere, Atem was able to find the right twig to use for the details of his castle.

The castle stood a good two feet high and maybe a foot or more across. The remarkable detail on the walls and roofs were definitely a sight to behold on the four story high castle. Add the small ounce of sunlight from the cluttered, blooming trees, and you get a radiant, white beauty of ancient Japan in a small, adorable size.

Atem was about to add some more detail on the outer walls that surround the castle when he heard some crunching sound. He dropped his twig and stood up, while keeping his eye on the castle.

"Are you going to keep spying on me or are you going to attack me with muddy snowballs?" questioned Atem. He was hoping for some quiet time for a couple more hours but realizing that Joey's little Sister is standing behind a tree a few feet behind him, he knew such thoughts were meant to be simple, desired thoughts.

"I was just checking something…" admitted Yuna, while having her arms raised, like some criminal surrendering.

Atem wanted to bang his head on a tree or rock. Leave it to Joey to send a spy, especially when Jaden wasn't with him.

The fifteen-year-old slowly walked towards Atem. Her white, long winter coat wasn't long enough to cover her knee high black boots. Her long, brunette hair was tied up in a long, French braid, while her long bangs showered over her bright, amber eyes that were protected by glasses. Anyone could be easily fooled by that sweet, innocent look of hers, but Atem knew better. Those glasses weren't protecting her sweet looking eyes; they were protecting mischievous ideas and unorthodox pranks. Hanging around with Joey for five years could do that to a person.

"Yeah…you came to check on me." At this point, Atem had already turned around to face his little trespasser, hopefully to scare her off with his cold amethyst eyes that were well sharpened at the moment.

"Yeah…the usual." Unfortunately for Atem, Yuna was unfazed by his sharpened eyes. She had grown accustom to them. "Besides, it's: 'you rather hear it from me' or 'you rather hear it from snowballs and Joey.' If it was up to me, I think the first option sounds better. More…rational…"

Atem rubbed his forehead with his right hand. She had a good point. Very logical…Yuna walked around the snow castle, "Jaden isn't with you. You are here by yourself. And…Jaden hasn't recovered from his accident. I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound right…Not to someone who is suppose to be a big Brother-"  
"I know damn well I'm not being there for Jaden!" snapped Atem and he hated himself for being ignorant of Jaden's feeling, especially on a day like today. He remembered the boy's face when they both promised to win the contest this year, unlike last year. He didn't need someone to remind him what he did. Jaden being with Tea was all the punishment he needed.

Plus, he didn't want snow in his face at the moment; maybe being with Tea wouldn't be so bad.

Yuna remained silent and continued to walk around the snow castle.

* * *

"I think it was a year ago…maybe a bit more…" answered Jaden, "It was my first time at the Program, so I was nervous. Since the big Brothers and Sisters were the ones that choose their little Siblings, I thought I might not get picked."

Tea frowned. Jaden was nervous?

"We were all in an art room when they started to choose. Everyone was excited, that when all the big Brothers and Sisters entered the room, all the other kids ran straight at them. Except me. I was sitting in the back. I was lucky to be near a table with some crayons and paper. 'Cause I felt like drawing for a bit."

"Did any Brother or Sister ever come up to you?" asked Tea, fearing for the worst.

Jaden stood up and walked toward the big snowball that Tea was working on. He lightly patted the big ball as he continued, "Most of the kids were all over the big Brothers and Sisters. It kinda blocked me from the rest." He looked at Tea with a bright smile, "But it was okay. I like to draw, so it was fun.

There were sooo many crayons; I knew I could draw lots of my heroes!"

Tea motioned Jaden to move from the giant snowball as she pushed the somewhat smaller snowball onto the bigger one. She glanced at the almost finished snowmen, and then glanced around her.

There were a few more x's on the ground, it made Tea worry if she wasn't going to finish the rest of the soldiers on time.

"I remember finishing two of my heroes-Bubbleman and The Earth…when he came…"

Tea's worry vanished as quickly as Jaden remembered his first encounter with Atem. She paid very close attention to him.

"He sat near me but not too close. He was weird-well, I thought he was weird. All he did was look at my pictures. Then he starts drawing some things too. I didn't pay attention to him after that.

It was after I finished my third hero-Neo Man-that he asked me something. I didn't want to talk to him…or to anyone else…"

"Why didn't you want to talk to anyone if you are in a program where you kinda have to?" asked Tea. From what she heard from others the Big Stars Program is the best organization a kid could be in.

"My da-I mean-m-mmy mom forced me…she said that I needed to make new friends…especially since we moved."

"Moved?"

"A year ago, my family moved here from Tokyo. I was forced to join so I can make friends easier…It was awesome that h-h-she made me go, 'cause then I wouldn't have known Atem…

Even though I ignored him in the beginning, he still tried to talk to me. He then asked about my pictures and the names of my heroes. I didn't know why he asked about them but I told him anyway.

He said they were cool names! And my heroes looked like real heroes!" Jaden's whole being lit up as he recalled his most precious memory of Atem. Atem was the only person who complimented his heroes, besides his parents. But this wasn't the best part of his favorite memory.

"Atem, at that moment, was the coolest person ever! He showed me what he was drawing…"Jaden couldn't finish his sentence.

And Tea didn't blame him: Jaden was looking so happy that he was practically jumping up and down. "He drew my heroes! MY HEROES! They looked soo cooool! Way cooler than I ever imagined! That was what he was asking me, if he could draw my heroes! But since I didn't say anything, he thought it was a yes. I'm sooo happy he did! And-that wasn't the best part!"

Wow, thought Tea, Atem knows how to make a young boy happy…then why is he ignoring this poor boy now?

Jaden made sure Tea was looking at him for this part. "After the meeting of the Brothers and Sisters were over, Atem asked me if I could keep his pictures of the heroes he drew! Then, he asked if he could be my big Brother!" He shouted like a boy receiving toy that he always wanted for Christmas.

And the more happy Jaden seemed be, the more confused Tea seemed to be.

"I mean how cool is it that an artist drew my heroes exactly how I created them! I wouldn't stop talking to him ever since that day. He's been there for me, like a real big Brother would. My parents did the same but I need a big Brother more than them. My daddi was right. Good thing he sent me to the program."

Tea agreed. Some people, or even kids, need a sibling to talk to. Jaden's daddi did the right thing to sen-wait. She frowned, "Daddi?"

Jaden's face froze. In fact, his whole body froze when Tea mentioned 'Daddi.'

"Oh, hey! We need too keep working! We still have three more soldiers to build! Let's go!" Jaden cheerfully punched the air as he showed Tea that cheerful grin of his.

* * *

"And that's how we escaped!" For the past couple of minutes, Yuna was telling Atem some weird story.

Atem figured that Yuna was just stalling for time as soon as the story got weirder, something about some rabid fangirl possessing Yuna and her twin brother Yuhi.

"Atem! Were you even listening?" questioned Yuna, crossing her arms, mostly to show Atem who's boss.

"Not really, I was just starring at my castle…" His pouting and bored stare were facing down to the miniature snow castle. Already fearing for its small life, he now wished for Yuna to throw snowballs just to let go of that rock of worry that was hanging on his shoulders for most of the day.

Atem was about to suggest it when he noticed Yuna waving her arms, as if she was guiding an airplane.

Or guiding a Joey.

"Over here Joey! Run faster! Like a man!"

"Why I outta-!" Sure enough, resting a hand on a near by tree, the dirty blond man, who was responsible for aiding children in their path of fun and excitement with older "siblings," was trying to catch his breath as he was holding a dirty snowball in his other hand.

Knowing Joey, it was probably meant for Atem. Or Yuna.

"Okay! I think I'm good!" announced Joey, raising his arms with pride, which made Yuna roll her eyes.

"You're late! I had to resort to telling him my dream!" claimed Yuna, "That's how late you are!"

Joey dropped his hands as he let out an aggravated groan, "For the last time, stop using that as distraction material!"

While the 'Brother' and 'Sister' quarreled like there's no tomorrow, Atem decided to betray his castle and leave.

Unfortunately for him, Joey took notice, "And where do you think you're goin'? Don't get me started on your problem!"

"Then by all means, don't start," retorted Atem. He didn't want to talk about his problems with Joey, even if they are good friends since high school.

Joey had enough. He dropped his dirty snowball, which made him cry inside, dusted off his blue jacket and walked towards Atem. "Stop right where you are Atem!"

Ignoring Joey, Atem started to pick up the pace. Why couldn't anyone see that he just wanted to be alone?

"Then just answer me this Atem, why did you leave Jaden alone?"

Atem's body betrayed his mind as it stopped moving. Jaden's name just brought regret and worry that he knew he had to stop. Even if his mind was screaming with the commands to move.

"Atem…What you did was wrong. It's even more wrong when he's not the only that's alone"

Atem cringed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what was coming next.

"Atem, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Tristan's here. Heck, even Mai's here. We're all willing to help if you let us help you. We don't want to los-"

Atem couldn't, no, he wouldn't let Joey continue. "Stop!" he commanded as he swiftly approached Joey with frozen amethysts staring coldly at the blond's face. "What I do with my life is not of your concern! I'm already old enough to know what is right and what is wrong! I'm an adult now!"

Tea's tear stricken face appeared in Atem's mind. He remembered how she was kicking and screaming and shouting to the world her hatred towards her own mother. The advice she received from him and how thankful she looked with that smile.

Not wanting them to start a fight, Yuna forced herself, between them looking at Atem, whose face seems rather confused.

Joey appreciated Yuna's actions, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. Nothing ever did, "Look, I'm just trying to understand why you're here on your own. Away from everyone else, specifically Jaden. Man, he was looking forward to this than any other kid and you left him with someone else."

"She's not a bad person," clarified Yuna, "I've heard that some of the girls really like her. In fact, she's their dance teacher back at the Center."

"I know she's a good person, I work at the Center too. But Jaden was looking forward working with Atem, his big Brother, not Miss Gardner. How would you like it if I stopped paying attention to you?"

Yuna shutter at the mere thought of her Brother leaving her. Proving that Jaden really did needed his big Brother. Why else would he have joined the Big Stars Program? Besides the whole getting in trouble in the streets…

Atem wanted to bang his head on a tree, hard. Very hard. Several times. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Jaden needed him to finish their first place masterpiece and win whatever Joey had plan for the prize. After all, Jaden can't build a good snowman with that cast. Atem has to watch over Jaden and build their army, like he promised he would. Like an adult would. Even if Tea was there, he has to suck it up and deal with it.

"Atem…" Breaking his train of thought, Atem realized that both Joey and Yuna had laid a hand on each of his shoulders. Both of them pleading with their eyes: they want to help Atem.

Maybe Atem could postpone his plans for a while.

Or, he could run away from the Siblings as their faces turned form helpful to mischievous just as quickly as their free hands revealed freshly made snowballs.

"Son of a…" muttered Atem.

* * *

"All right! We need one more snow soldier!" exclaimed Jaden to the entire world. Tea had to admit, with the sun still peeking behind some trees behind her and how the tall street lights were beginning to illuminate the park, spending the entire day building snowmen with Jaden was the most fun she had in, well, a long time.

"We still have some time left before everyone starts fighting," said Jaden as he was fixing a solders' face.

Tea stopped rolling her almost done snow body as she looked at Jaden with instant worry. "What fighting?"

Jaden let out a grin that doubled Tea's worry, "Most kids get bored and start throwing snowballs at each other."

Tea let out a big surprised squeal as Jaden was preparing his arms for the fight ahead of him. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to-"

"It's okay. They know they can't attack me. If they do, they'll get yelled at by all the adults!" Feeling good about the solders face, Jaden had already started walking back to the bench and watching with wonder at Tea, who decided to finish the snowmen as quickly as possible. Although the day didn't go as he had planned, he still had a lot of fun.

He was right, Tea was special. She was fun! Like a big sister. Hopefully this big sister would end up helping Jaden with Atem. He doesn't want his Brother to get hurt. Again.

"Get him!"

"We'll run faster!"

Jaden and Tea looked around, staying alert. It seems that the snowball fights were starting. And by the sounds of the thumping of the snow against jackets and maybe flesh, the fights were coming their way.

Tea ran over to Jaden, "Okay, here's the plan: You stay right here and I'll protect the snowmen." Jaden may be protected but she wasn't sure about the soldiers. And knowing kids, they'll attack anything with snowballs.

"How?" asked Jaden.

Tea wasn't sure how. Remembering the number of children there were in the beginning, she wasn't sure if she could go against them. Plus, they were kids, they are just trying to have fun.

But the thought of their snowmen being attacked by didn't go well with Tea and Jaden. Especially Jaden.

And the more time she spent wondering, the louder the snowballs fights were getting.

"I got it!" exclaimed Jaden, "Why don't we get back-up? I'm pretty sure I saw Alexis and the rest building their sculpture near by, by that almost dead tree over there! We can ask them to join us! Plus, she owes me!"

He begged Tea with his shinning amber colored puppy eyes that she couldn't say no, even if her mind is telling her to reject his plea for help.

"I'll go get the girls. I'll be back as soon as I can." She began to leave before looking at Jaden one more time. "Promise me that you'll call out to me if our soldiers are in danger."

Jaden saluted her, "Don't worry, I'll be ok."

His courageous little heart warmed Tea's as she began her search for her dance students.

It was a good thing the park wasn't that big, she thought while running on the muddy feeling, almost melted snow. For being the end of February, it felt like a nice spring day in March. But as mush as Tea wanted to enjoy the nice late, winter evening, she reminded herself of her mission.

Unfortunately, she spent too much time admiring the weather that she didn't notice a person walking ahead of her. By the time she did, she was already on the watery snow covered ground looking at the clear sky.

"Ow…" Tea slowly sat up and was ready to apologize when she took a good look at the person she bumped in to. She remained emotionless as Atem was trying to sit up, rubbing his nose.

His nose wasn't at all in pain. Atem just wanted to find an excuse to close his eyes after noticing Tea was the one that bumped into him. That's what he gets for walking blindly after escaping the crazy Siblings.

"Are you okay?"

Atem opened his eyes and saw a hand reached out at him. He looked up and saw Tea's face: Her sapphire eyes looking dark but with worry. Sweat trickling down parts of her face, as if she was running about. It explained the loud yet soft breathing that was coming for her delicate mouth.

"Uh…yeah…" His mind wanted to reject her offer but his hand did not. Atem seemed quite surprised at how easily she was able to pull him up. "Thanks…"

Tea gave him a small smile, "No problem…" She was glad that Atem at least said something to her. Maybe he wasn't mad at her after all.

"FOUND HIM!"

Tea was about to turn around when Atem grabbed her by the arm and started to run.

"Let's go!" commanded Atem, while trying not to hurt Tea's arm.

"W-why am I running with you?" Tea had no choice but to run aimlessly with Atem.

"Damn it, Atem!"

"We're not letting you escape….again!"

Tea recognizes the voices: It was Joey and Yuna. But why are they after Atem? And by the sounds of snowballs being thrown around them, she was guessing that Atem is involved in a very violent snowball fight.

"Where's Jaden?" frantically asked Atem, who was trying not to slip on the ground.

"Back…back there," Tea pointed out the area with her free hand, "he's waiting for me…"

"Son of a-" With a sudden stop, and another bump accident from Tea, Atem sought out a new running direction. He had to lose Joey and Yuna and get them away from Jaden. Knowing those two, they'll probably use Jaden as hostage to lure Atem towards them, giving them a perfect chance to attack. "This way!"

Tea was getting tired from all the running, but she didn't mind. She was beginning to see an all new side of Atem. Although they have known each other for a short time, she had never seen him so stressed out. The frantic moving of his head and irregular breathing from all the running made Tea realize that he too runs away from his problems.

Like her.

Jaden was right: Atem does need help, like she does.

"Stop running away, Atem!" Atem mentally swore as he hears Joey's voice getting closer. He just couldn't' lose them.

What's worse is the hidden tree trunk that sent Atem and Tea tumbling onto a couple of think bushes down a small hill.

"Where'd they go?" Joey signaled Yuna to stop as well, confused. He could've swore Atem, and someone else, were right in front of him…now they seemed to have disappeared.

"You've been running around too much. The lack of decent oxygen has made your mind see things." Argued Yuna, as she started to walk away. "Besides, I noticed Atem around that way a few minutes ago. C'mon!"

Joey wasn't buying it but he joined Yuna anyway. But this time, he just walked.

If there was ever a moment when Tea's face turned bright red, like a sunset in a clear summer afternoon, this would be the first. And for a good reason too.

The fall made Tea land on Atem…and that wasn't the worst part. As she was trying to stand up, her face moved close, if not closer, to Atem's face. Time seemed slower as their eyes were locked into each others. It was locked tightly as neither of them could look away.

Atem was lost beyond comprehension. The sapphire eyes that were once yelling and filled with tears were now looking into him with nervousness and vulnerability. It made him wonder if he could see them shine, like when she joined him and Jaden back at the hospital. The way she talked about her job, the passion she showed talking about her students. He wants to see it again.

Tea was the first to blink away. As much as she wants to stare at Atem's priceless jewels, she reminded herself of Jaden. For all they know, the snow soldiers could be in danger. Reluctantly, she finally gained the courage to stand up and get out of the thickly covered bush. She reached out her hand toward Atem again to help him up, which without hesitation, he accepted almost immediately.

"We have to find Jaden. The snow soldiers could be in danger."

Atem stared at her before letting gout a rather loud chuckle. Tea didn't know whether to call him a monster or a jerk.

"Don't worry about those two. Or anyone else at that matter. They know if they throw even a snowflake on him, or the snow soldiers, not only will they be hearing it from me, but from Mai and Yuhi as well. The best thing they can do is just keep them hostages…which will irritate me. I really don't want to talk to anyone. At least not today," explained Atem, leaving Tea feeling more confused than ever before. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Now," he took out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time. "It's about time that Joey decides the winner. Let's head back to Jaden. I owe him a couple of soldiers."

A robot.

Tea was pretty sure Atem was some form of robot. How else would that explain the sudden change in everything? She squeezed the winged heart in her pocket as she and Atem made their way back to Jaden. Luckily Tea knew the park quite well and already knew where she and Jaden were building their snow soldiers.

Every so often, she would take a small glance at Atem. He looked the same. Same dark skin tone, same wild colored hair and definitely same colored yes. Yet he seems very different from the moment they bumped into each other earlier.

What happened?

* * *

Atem learned many things today:

Never leave Jaden alone. Although this was a special case since Tea was with him. But Atem has made a promise to Jaden from the day they met: never leave Jaden's side.

Joey and Yuna are evil. Truly evil. Attacking him with secretly hidden ice balls just because….

And lastly: his plans can wait. Luckily for him, Jaden will always be there to distract him from his plans. Especially now that Atem has broken their promise about the snow contest that Jaden won't stop nagging about it for a while.

Knowing that Tea is besides him, he remembered that he learned another thing too.

He wants to be Tea's friend. Or at least hang out with her more. It's just that without her, he wouldn't remember his own advice…

If Tea can confront her problems, then so can he.

"You jerk!"

Of course, this was going to take some getting used to.

As soon as Tea and Atem made it back to Jaden, without any snowball fighting, Jaden immediately began hitting Atem with twigs and snow. Alexis and her friends were yelling and trying to make him stop.

Atem stood there, getting hit by the little boy with whom he broke a very special promise. He couldn't blame the boy. So he stood there, receiving what little pain Jaden wanted Atem to feel.

Tea wouldn't stand for this. She lightly pulled the girls away from Jaden and held onto the angry boy's arms. She knew Jaden wasn't 'all right.' Even if Jaden smiled and showed her his shinning eyes of happiness, he was still mad and sad that the man he knew as a big Brother would suddenly leave him. Jaden was just feeling disappointment.

Like how Tea felt when she talked to her father that day in the hospital. She knew exactly how Jaden felt.

Atem kneel down to Jaden, his eyes meeting Jaden's teary ones. "I screwed up today-"

"Big time!" spat Jaden, as he dropped the twigs and wiped his tears with his sleeve from his light red jacket.

"But…I've never meant for it to be like this Jaden. I've never wanted to leave you. Especially in a day like today-"

"I thought you really wanted to go this time!"

'This time?' wondered Tea. This wasn't the first time Atem has left Jaden. No wonder Jaden was hitting Atem hard.

Atem slowly placed his hands onto Jaden's shoulder and then onto his face. "I promise you Jaden, I won't do it again. I've learned this time-"

"That's what you said last time!" Jaden pointed out, angrier than before.

'Last time?' Tea looked at Atem's sadden face. What ever Jaden had just said seemed to really hurt Atem. So much that Atem let go of Jaden. One of the girls, handed Jaden his crutch.

Tea held onto Jaden for a few more seconds, she just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't start fighting again. Knowing that he had calmed down, Tea let go of Jaden's arms.

"I just wanted to make soldiers with you," Jaden quietly admitted, "then, after you said that you wanted to be alone, I got more scarred. It was like last time all over again."

"But this time, I won't go to the hospital," assured Atem, "I've learned my lesson, Jaden, I swear I did."

Jaden looked into his big Brother's eyes. Jaden has known Atem for over a year and he knew what a lie was and what isn't. The seriousness in Atem's eyes tells the truth: He won't stick with his plan. Not this time at least. Which was good enough for Jaden. They had their share of arguments and in the end, they'll just forget the fight. These two can't stay mad at each other for long.

Jaden extended his hand, which Atem gladly, and happily, accepted it; and with that handshake, ended a day-ling silent treatment between the two.

Which somewhat irritated Tea. She was happy that the two made up but something wasn't right. What was all that about a hospital?

"We have to hurry and make the soldiers! It's almost time for Joey to pick the winner!" yelled Jaden. He hurried as fast as he could to his almost finish army, along with the girls who agreed to help him finish. Apparently Joey "accidently" tripped over the girls' sculptures.

Atem and Tea looked over the children, watching how they add some finishing details onto the snow soldiers. Tea was still confused at the whole incident with the boys' but decided to drop it, for now. She then hurried on to the children and helped them finish.

Atem watched Tea closely, he wondered if Tea has heard about the hospital. What was he thinking, of course she did, she was right there when it was metioned. He wasn't worried about the girls, knowing Joey and Tristan, the whole Program knows about Atem's 'incident.'

But that was a year ago. He's changed, well, now he did. After all, he's found something that he's eager to wait for.

Atem hurried on to help Tea with the last giant snowball.

* * *

"That was fun!" exclaimed Jaden as he finished gulping his cup of hot chocolate.

It was the end of a beautiful late winter day, and all the Brothers and Sisters from the Program were gathered in the gymnasium of the Domino City Community Center. Luckily for the little ones, hot chocolate was being offered. Jaden remarked it was sort of a prize for them, so they won't feel sad if they weren't chosen at the winners.

Atem added that it was also a form of apology since Joey probably "tripped" on their sculptures.

"Still, it's nice that everyone is together and having fun. That's the important part, right?" Tea remarked, as she watched everyone in the gym laughing and having a great time.

"That's true! See Yuna, she gets it!"

"This whole thing was my idea in the first place!"

Walking past a few chairs that were set up for everyone to sit in, Joey, Yuna, a boy that looked identical to Yuna, except he's a boy with has short hair and a young man with pointy hair were headed towards Tea and the Brothers.

"You must be Miss. Tea. I've heard a lot about you from almost all the girls here!" said Joey; he reached out his hand towards Tea. "'The best teacher ever!' As soon as I've heard that, I just had to meet you!"

"He's just jealous, since he's a teacher too. He just wants to see how a 'real teacher' teaches," remarked the pointy haired one.

"Why you-" Joey was about to confront the pointy haired man when Yuna and her look-a-like got in his way.

"The day is over Joey, let's not start anything irrational." Yuna said, "Besides, Yuhi and I have to wake up early in the morning to study for exams."

"You mean-you have to wake up early," pointed out the boy named Yuhi, giving Yuna a look, "I'm good with math, I can't say the same for you."

"Then let me cheat by using our twin telepathy-"

"One: That doesn't exist, Yuna. And two, Tristan here is a math teacher, he'll help you in one, two three. Right, big Bro?" pointed out Yuhi.

"You got it!" The man known as Tristan agreed and fist bumped his younger Brother.

"Anyway, I'm Joey Wheeler," continued Joey, ignoring the other three behind him, "and, true, I'm a teacher myself. Teach at the local Jr. High as a PE teach'. Nice to finally meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too! I've also heard stories about you from the girls as well." Replied Tea, felt kind of honored that the man who decided to make a program for kids was right in front of her, also wishing to have met her earlier.

"And I'm Tristan Taylor," the pointy haired man also walked up to her and shook her hand as well. "As you've heard, I'm a math teacher, same place as Joey. Very nice to meet someone else who also inspires these young kids today."

Tea felt herself blush all over. It's like the parents' all over again.

"And I'm-" Yuna was about to begin her introduction when both Joey and Tristan cut her off. "Yuhi and Yuna and nobody cares."

"Hey!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

While the four were arguing, Jaden couldn't help but laugh. It was always the same, day after day. But he knows they all care for each other. Just like him and Atem.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yuna broke herself apart form the still arguing boys and walked up to Atem. "Hey, can you do me a big favor Atem?"

She didn't let Atem answer as she continued, "A friend of mine is thinking about studing abroad. Since you did, can you give him some advice? He's somewhere around here."

"Yeah, can you Atem?" Yuhi has also separated from the men and joined his twin. "It would be great if you do."

Atem looked at the twins suspiciously but decided to go anyway. He excused himself, gave a quick greeting to Tristan and Joey, and followed the twins to the other side of the gym.

"So, what happened this time?"

Tea looked at Joey, puzzled. 'Do they know something? About Atem?

Jaden looked down at his empty cup. "I was scarred….I thought he was going to do it again…"

The men looked at each other, as if they were wondering if they should talk more of this or not.

"I think it's best if you hear this form Atem himself, Miss. Tea." said Tristan, though his eyes tell another story.

"It took him years to tell us about it…but, the good news, is he will talk about it eventually," assured Joey.

"You two know him that well?" Tea asked.

Both of them nodded. "We went to the same high school as his brother, Yugi, that's how we came to know Atem," said Tristan. "Been best friends ever since."

"Don't know about now thought," added Joey, looking depressed as he looked over and spotted his best friend talking to a teen, the friend the twins were talking about. "There were times where he shuts us out of his life. Completely. It was worse back then. He just doesn't understand that he has all these friends who are able to help him" He scratched his head as he tries to understand his friend's ideology. It made him get a headache.

"But this time, it's different," pointed out Jaden. "This time, we have Tea!"

Tea blinked as the men took a good look at the dance teacher. She really isn't getting used to all of this unwanted attention.

"That's right! When I was chasing Atem, I noticed he was with you-"

"You were the one chasing him?" asked Tea but Joey ignored her.

"And after I lost you guys, I've heard he was already with Jaden. Whatever you did, keep it up!"

"But wait a minute!" demanded Tea, as she stood up for attention. Her father may not have been able to let his own daughter talk, but that doesn't mean other people would be doing the same. "Didn't this whole silent treatment happen because I was with him and Jaden in the first place?"

"Even if it did, it doesn't matter. As long as you are able to bring Atem back to his talking, sociable self, it's all good. That's what friends are for: to not let their BFFs be bored and have fun!" said Joey, while Tristan nodded his head as his friend explained to Tea.

Jaden smiled happily, knowing that Tea is able to bring Atem back to usual self, for now…

Tea couldn't help but grip the heart in her pocket very tightly. It was ironic: Atem, the one that gave her advice to confront her mother, needing way more help than her. It made her feel selfish. Tightening her grip even more, Tea made herself promise to help Atem, to bring him back to his sociable self. It's the best thing she can do. Not only for Jaden's sake, but for Atem's friends, Joey, Tristan, the girls and everyone in the Program. Tea looked at Atem, who was walking back with the twins. Yuna seemed to be hugging Atem's arm tightly as she and Yuhi were happily laughing with Atem. Tea noticed as people, kids and adults were acknowledging Atem. Saying their hi's and even high fiving him. They all must care for Atem deeply.

He must be a great person to hang around with. He must be, thought Tea, his smile says otherwise.

"Now, to announce the winner of this year's Snow Sculpture contest!" Joey was up in the highest bleacher, looking down at everyone from the Program. Now that Tea has agreed to become Atem's friend, Joey feels more relaxed knowing that his best friend won't do anything stupid. Whatever Tea did to stop Atem from hurting himself this time, he hope she would do it again. But to be safe, he hopes Atem wouldn't even think of it ever again.

But, to be in the safe side, Joey made a last minute plan to help make Atem and Tea become fast friends, and who knows, maybe best friends. "Now I know these past few weeks, there wasn't a lot of snow-"

"You destroyed at least half the sculptures." Pointed out Yuna, she was sitting on the bleachers next to him. Her soft yet loud voice was meant for the whole crowd to hear.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I don't like getting hit by snowballs! Especially one's thrown by you…"

"At least they weren't parts of someone else's hard work!"

"Hey! At least everyone had fun throwing snowballs at each other! Its fun having snowball fights! Right, guys!"

It took a few seconds for the crowd to eventually give in and agreed with Joey's logic. Even if they couldn't finish their snow sculptures, it was fun hanging around with their Brother and Sister. And having the opportunity to throw snowballs at Joey for once.

"So, with arguing aside, I have now chosen the winner. It was very hard to decide-stop it Yuna-a winner. But in the end, one has to be chosen from many. This one, or should I say, these few sculptures were an interesting idea at first. I didn't get it-Yuna!-But seeing it up close, I finally got it. And let me tell you, it was an incredible piece. I'm no expert-hush-but to think that these snowmen were made by a famous teacher here in the Center and a little boy with a bad leg. To be able to finish these six half-human size snow soldiers with long sticks that look like guns and leaf-like hats that look like they are all running around each other…You have to give them something, right?

So I'm pleased to present this year's Snow Sculpture contest winners…Miss Tea Gardner and Jaden Yuki!"

The whole gymnasium erupted into cheers as the two whose names were called stood up. Tea couldn't believe it. She was happy for Jaden. Looking at the little boy, who was grinning uncontrollably, she was glad to be of some use.

Joey had already started walking down the bleachers, with Jaden's bad leg; he felt he should be the one doing the walking. "Congrats you two! You deserve it!" He gave Tea a big white envelope that said 'Winner.' "Use it wisely." Joey winked as Tea opened the envelope.

'Everyone is counting on me. They need me to do what I normally do…' thought Tea as she pulled out the prize. 'I'm an adult now. I can do this. For Atem.

It's his turn to smile for me now.'

**Razzy: FINALLY~...Sorry about that. As of right now, I've started to write the next chapter, which I promise, won't be as long as this one. I didn't expect this one to be this long...  
**

**Hopefully, with school coming up real shortly (WHY IS THIS SUMMER GOING SO FAST), I'll finish the next chapter soon.  
**

**See ya! ^^  
**


End file.
